Star vs the Forces of Evil (Venture Reboot)
Star vs the Forces of Evil is a reboot of the original Disney XD channel series by Daron Nefcy. Story Countless millennia ago, a powerful interdimensional overlord called Maldrax sought out the legendary Infinite a book with the power to literally control the universe. Fortunately the universe was saved by seven mysterious warriors called the Key Keepers, using their 7 keys that represent the 7 elements (Water, Light, Earth, Wind, Fire, Dark and Magic) they imprisoned Maldrax and his army. Centuries later, Star Butterfly, princess of the Fairy Tale dimension of Mewni inherits her family's royal magic wand rumored to be the legendary Key of Magic wielded by the Mage, leader of the Key Keepers. Too the surprise of everyone Star's magic is so great it is nearly uncontrollable almost destroying the kingdom and reducing her unicorn friend, Lilacia to a floating head. In order to learn better control Star is sent to train and study in the Earth dimension where she takes up residence with the Diaz family and their son, Marco. Characters Star Butterfly - The 16 year old princess of Mewni and daughter of Queen Moon and King River. She is the reincarnation of the legendary Mage, leader of the seven Key Keepers. Overtime she develops feelings for her best friend, Marco and later becomes his girlfriend. Marco Diaz - A 16 year old human who lives with his parents Rafael and Angie Diaz. Determined to prove himself he begins training in the ancient fighting style "Dao Long" meaning Dragon King. Initially he gets together with Jackie Lynn Thomas but later leaves her in favor of Star. Cashew - A small cat like creature whom Star found in the forest when she was a child and adopted as a pet, strangely only Starfan13 can understand Cashew as Cashew only speaks in Japanese. When in danger Cashew can transform into a large tiger like version of herself in order to fight or serve as a source of transportation Janna Ordania - A classmate of Marco and close friend of Jackie and Star. Descended from a long line of mages. Janna is a skilled and potent spellcaster often creating numerous charms and potions to aid the group though they have a tendency to backfire usually at Marco's expense Tom Lucitor - A snobbish demon and Star's ex-boyfriend, he desperately tries to get back together with her as he believes that she is the only one worthy of him. He attempts to bond his soul to Star's through the power of the Blood Moon though this results in Star being bonded to Marco instead. Ludo - A small kappa like creature and wannabe overlord. He is the youngest son of the Avarious family who ruled the monsters of Mewni until they were driven out by the Mewmans. He attempts to steal Star's wand in hopes of conquering the universe and proving himself to his parents. Following his defeat he retires to the wilderness to find himself but reluctantly finds himself aiding Star and Marco. Toffee - A former monster general who desires to overthrow the Butterfly family and reclaim Mewni for the monsters, he also seeks personal vengeance against Queen Moon for the loss of his left eye at her hands. In reality Toffee is manipulated by Maldrax in order to destroy the magic wand which will bring Maldrax closer to freedom. Toffee ends up sacrificing himself to shield Eclipsa and Meteora from Maldrax and dies after making peace with Moon. The Mage - A supposedly super powerful and beautiful magician who led the seven Key Keepers against the forces of Maldrax. She wielded the key of magic and had an incredibly close friendship with Draco. Star is her reincarnation. Draco - A mighty dragon and another member of the seven Key Keepers representing the element of fire. He was deeply in love with the Mage but kept his feelings to himself as he believed in an old saying "A Princess belongs with a Prince, not a Dragon". His spirit now resides in Marco's sword and grants him incredible power. Maldrax - Also known simply as the "Cursed One" Maldrax was once a great hero who founded the 7 Key Keepers and dreamed of bringing about eternal peace. Unfortunately after saving numerous dimensions repeatedly, he couldn't understand why these dimensions simply would not live happily ever after instead they needed saving over and over again. Frustrated, Maldrax decided the only way for dimensions to find peace was to force peace upon them. Slowly he transformed from a noble hero into a ruthless tyrant who believed that peace and happiness could only be achieved through complete submission to his rule and will. Determined to secure his place, he attempted to obtain the Infinite a the book that literally controls the universe. Fortunately the other former Key Keepers led by the Mage rallied against Maldrax and imprisoned him. Episodes ''' Unlike the original series where each episode is composed of two 11 minute segments. Each episode of the reboot is made of a single 22 minute segment. Like the original the series ran for 4 seasons though each season is a bit longer then the original Category:Reboot Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil